My version of legends of the hidden temple
by Jaimon Kirkland
Summary: Me as the host of my favorite episodes of legends of the hidden temple
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Galileo's Cannonball

(Jungle Music)

Olmec: Legends of the hidden Temple.

(Music continues)

Olmec: With your guide Jaimon Kirkland; and here he is now!

ME: Thank you; Thank you one and all, and Thank You Olmec. Welcome to Legends of the hidden Temple to tell you the truth it's Olmec's Temple. The rooms are protected by mysterious Mayan temple guards. Only Olmec knows the legends behind each of the treasures in his temple which one are we going to hear today?

Olmec: The legends of Galileo's Cannonball

ME: Well; One of these have a chance to retrieve that cannonball will it be the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple Parrots, or the Silver Snakes? But first they need to pass some physical and Mental tests and in the end only one team can enter Olmec's temple. But first they need to cross the moat and here's how they going to do it today one partner from each team is kneeling on a raft and in their hands is an ancient staff of King Tut. When I say go, each player will pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he will climbed off the raft and onto the deck; that's his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly same way his partner did. When the second teammate has reached the other side, it's his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will be going on to the next round. Are you Ready teams?

Teams: Yeah!

ME: Are you Ready Olmec?

Olmec: Let's rock.

ME: On your Mark, get set GO! There they go we got some strong teams here but whose gonna cross the moat first? We got a silver snake, Blue Barracuda, Orange iguana, and a Green Monkey. Now they need to put the staff into the raft and their partner needs to pull the raft back to them. We got a red Jaguar across but she needs her Partner. Something tells me it's going to be a race to the finish. We got our first team across; Now we need three more teams and here comes the Blue Barracuda is She gonna make it? She makes it and now we need two more teams. The Green Monkeys and the Orange iguanas are neck and neck but whose gonna get out first? It's the Green Monkeys and the Orange iguanas and that's it. Whew we Got the Blue barracudas, The Green Monkeys, The Orange iguanas, and the Silver snakes you all are going to the steps of knowledge. Red Jaguars and Purple Parrots you gave it a great effort but here's something for your trouble.

Announcer: For your amazing you'll both get $25 go buy yourself something nice Okay.

ME: As the quest continues it's now time for Olmec to tell us about Galileo's Cannonball. But teams listen up because your Knowledge can lead you a step closer to Olmec's Temple.

Olmec: Perhaps the most brilliant Italian scientist and astronomer of all time was Galileo. He perfected the telescope and was one of the first people to use experiments to prove his discoveries. One day, he thought to himself, "If I drop two different-sized cannonballs from the same height, I bet they'll land the same time." To test his idea, Galileo went to the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa. He climbed the steps of the Tower, and when he got to the top, he leaned out over the edge and dropped the cannonballs. They both landed exactly at the same time, proving Galileo's theory and launching his career as a famous scientist, but that was not all. Legend has it that the cannonballs landed right smack dab on two cheese and pepperoni sandwiches, thereby proving his theory and inventing pizza. One of Galileo's cannonballs is in the Temple. Your quest is to retrieve the cannonball and bring it back here.

ME: Thank you; Olmec so tell us where is the cannonball?

Olmec: Galileo's Cannonball can be found in the Mineshaft.

ME: Okay, Teams your standing on the steps of knowledge. First; Olmec will ask you a question if you think you know the answer stomp down on the ancient Marking in front of you. If your right step down to the next level . But if your wrong or run out of time I'll give the other team a chance to answer. The first two teams to make it to the bottom level will be one step closer to Olmec's temple. Olmec! We are now ready for your first question.

Olmec: According to our legend, did Galileo conduct experiments with two cannonballs on the…?

◾Leaning Tower of London

◾Leaning Tower of Babble

◾Leaning Tower of Pisa

(Silver Snakes rang)

Silver Snakes: Leaning Tower of Pisa

Olmec: Correct

ME: Come on down Silver Snakes, Next question Olmec.

Olmec: Which of these is the force that causes objects to fall when dropped?

◾Friction

◾Gravity

◾Fiction

(Silver Snakes Ranged in)

Silver Snakes: Gravity

Olmec: That is correct.

ME: Step down, Silver Snakes one more correct response and your going to the temple games. We need to teams Olmec next question.

Olmec: Is the study of gravity part of…?

(Blue Barracudas Rang)

ME: Blue Barracudas

Blue Barracudas: Science

Olmec: That's not one of our three choices. The three Choices are.

Physics

◾Physiology

◾Psychology

(Silver Snakes ranged in)

Silver Snakes: Physics

Olmec: That is correct.

ME: We got our first team it's the Silver Snakes. Were still looking for one more team whose it going to be. Continue Olmec.

Olmec: If you dropped a feather and a hammer from the same height on the Moon, what would happen…?

 **They would Land the same time**

Would the hammer land first?

Would feather land first?

(Orange Iguanas ranged in)

ME: Orange iguanas

Orange iguanas: Uhh…

(Buzzer)

Olmec: times up

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

ME: Green Monkeys

Green Monkeys: Land the same time.

Olmec: They would land the same time is correct.

ME: Alright Green Monkeys come on down. Olmec continue.

Olmec: Which of these other scientists also made discoveries with falling objects?

 **Isaac Newton**

Copernicus

Albert Einstein

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

ME: Green Monkeys

Green Monkeys: Isaac Newton

Olmec: That is Correct.

ME: Woo, Green Monkeys one more correct response and your going to the temple game. Blue Barracudas and Orange iguanas you can still catch up. Were ready Olmec.

Olmec: In which of these fields did Galileo study?

Astrology

 **Astronomy**

Cosmology

(Blue Barracudas Ranged)

Blue Barracudas: Astronomy

Olmec: That Is correct.

ME: Alright welcome to the board. Orange iguanas still time. Let's continue.

Olmec: Did Galileo discover…?

 **Craters on the Moon**

Canals on Mars

Alien civilizations on Titan

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

Me: Green Monkeys

Green Monkeys: Craters on the moon!

Olmec That is Correct!

(The crowd goes wild)

ME: We got our two teams and here they are the Green Monkeys and the Silver Snakes. They both are going to go head to head in the temple games. Come on down here you two, come on down you two tried your very we got a great gift and here's what it is.

Announcer: For making it this far you both will $50 gift card to Wal-Mart hope you like shopping with you may never want leave.

ME: These two made this know their going to compete to be in Olmec temple right after this.

(Music stops)

(Music Replays)

ME: Welcome back to legends this round goes to the fastest and the Strongest. So, let's hear it for Hunter & Gazelle of the Silver Snakes and Kevin & Beth of the Green Monkeys. Listen why don't the guys get ready for the first game and you two get ready for the second one. Okay in the temple Games teams are playing to win pendants of life. The winning team are gonna needs these pendants to protect themselves from the dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple. There three temple games and the first one is called Drop the Cannonball. One of Galileo's theory was dropping different size cannonballs from the same height, in this game were going to help Galileo with his theory. When I say go our players are going to grab a cannonball and climb up the Shaft. Once they get to the top it's his goal to drop the cannonball out of the shaft the first player to get all three of their cannonball out of the shaft wins in 60 seconds wins. Our player look ready to go. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

ME: On your marks, get set, go!

(after 21 seconds)

Gazelle pushed all three of his balls out; While Kevin pushed one out

ME: the Silver Snake gets a half pendant of life. We go to the next game it's worth a half pendant let's go check it out. One of Galileo's discoveries was the moons around Jupiter. When I say go our players are going to grab a moon from the bucket, climb up the ramp, and place the moon on "Jupiter". Then, they will slide back down, grab the next moon, and tried it again. The player who gets the most moons on Jupiter in one minute wins. Okay let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

ME: On your marks, get set, go!

(After times up)

ME: Okay; let's see The Silver Snakes got 1 moon while the Green Monkeys had a hard time and couldn't get a moon giving the silver snakes another half pendant. The Green Monkeys can still catch up in the next game it's worth a full pendant let's see what it is. Galileo was also a great inventor he even built his very own telescope. When I say go one player from each team will grab one of three pieces of a telescope, jump up, and place it on top of the base, and jump back down. That will allow their partner to grab a piece of their telescope (separate), jump up, and place it on their base. They alternated like this for 60 seconds. The first team to complete both their three-piece telescopes - or the team furthest along when time is up - wins. This is for the temple let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

ME: On your marks, Get set, Go!

(After 31 seconds)

ME: Okay, that's it Looks like the Green Monkeys completed their telescope before The Silver Snakes Giving them the full pendant. We have a tie each team has 1 pendant let's bring out the tie breaker pedestal. Okay here are the rules first, I'll ask you a question if you think you know the answer hit the gong in front of you if your right you and your team are going to the temple. But if your wrong or run out of time your opponent automatically wins. Okay, here's your last question. In What time period did Galileo live in?

Middle ages

Dark ages

Renaissance

(Silver Snakes ranged)

ME: Silver Snakes.

Silver Snakes: The Renaissance

ME: You are Correct, And your going to the Temple!

(Crowd goes wild)

ME: Oh my gosh, Green Monkeys you came back in the end but lost it in the tie breaker your not going away empty handed here's your reward.

Announcer: Thanks for participating on today show and for your effort you'll be taking $75 home don't spend it all now.

ME: They were first in the moat, first in the steps of knowledge, and won the tie breaker, now were gonna see if they can make it through Olmec's temple retrieve the cannonball right after this.

(Crowd goes crazy)

(Music ends)

(Music Starts)

ME: Welcome back; You two have proven themselves worthy now you earn the right to enter Olmec's temple but first Olmec is going to give you some information that can help you retrieve the cannonball.

Olmec: You can Start by going through the Cave of Sighs. Then dive into the pit of despair. Crawl through the pit. Then race into the throne room. Sit on the throne of the pretender. And you can journey into the Swamp. If you escape. Then you might enter the Tombs of ancient Kings. Find the to go upstairs or you can plow through the wall and enter the mineshaft. Ride the elevator up to the room of the three torches. Find the right torch holder and it will allow into the shrine of the silver monkey. Assemble the statue and you may enter the room of Golden idols. You can race up into the Observatory and spin the sundial. Then jump back into the pit. Race through the room of the Three Gargoyles. Race down the stairs and back to the temple gates the choices are yours and yours alone. Good Luck!

ME: Thank You, Olmec. So I need to go whose going first?

Hunter: I am

ME: Okay, Hunter your going first. And which way are you going up or down?

Hunter: Up

ME: Okay, your going up. Now you two earned 1 pendant in the temple games so Hunter you get the full pendant. Hunter when I say go your going to race into the gates into the temple and your going to make your way towards the cannonball. But watch out hidden inside the Temple are temple guards assigned to protect three specific rooms. If you enter one of those rooms a Temple guard will Jump out and capture you but you can trade your pendant for an extra life and go on. But if your caught without a pendant then you'll be taken out of the temple and then it'll be Gazelle's turn to try his luck. If you reach the cannonball all the doors in the Temple will instantly unlock and the Temple guards will vanish. You'll have three minutes and for your effort you'll be handsomely rewarded and here's how.

Announcer: Just, for getting into the temple you'll get $100. Grab the cannonball within 3 minute then, you'll receive $200. If you can get the Cannonball out of the temple then, you get both prizes plus $300.

ME: Alright, Let's see if we can get these two to that cannonball. Let's put 3 minutes on the clock.

(Timer appears)

ME: On your marks, Get set, Go! There he goes into the Gargoyle room. Where he has to push a tongue which will open a door. Which will take him down or forward. He pushed the second tongue and a door opens he is now heading into the pit of despair. In the pit he's gonna have to find a door to go further. Looks like Hunter is going to go for a high door. That door opens he go up into the Observatory. Oh! Temple guard but he has a pendant he can go on. He going to have to turn the sundial to open a door. He turning the sundial but what door is gonna open. He's heading into the room of the Three idols with (2:00) he's got plenty of time. He hits the button that will lead him into the Shrine of the silver Monkey. He gonna have to assemble the Monkey to open another door. First, we have the vase, Then the middle, then the head. Your gonna have to turn the head around. Turn the Head around! There you go into the room of the Three Torches where he's going to jump into the elevator with (1:10). He's going to get the Cannonball all he has to do is wait for the elevator to get down and he's got the cannonball. All the doors are open now he really can make time. Into the swamp, into the throne room, into the pit of despair, Through the cave of sighs And back at the temple gates with(0;10) left! Can you believe it he made it. Their gonna be getting $600. Oh my gosh! Man how'd you do that?

Hunter: I don't know

ME: You don't know. Well however you did it you manage to do it. Listen everyone we need to get out of here Join us again for another great legends of the hidden temple. See Ya!

(The crowd applause)

Announcer: Legends of The Hidden temple Is located at Nickelodeon studios at Universal Studios Florida.


	2. Chapter 2 John henry's lost hammer

Chapter 2 John Henry's lost hammer

(Jungle Music starts)

 **Olmec** : Legends of the hidden Temple. With your guide Jaimon Kirkland, and here he is now!

 **ME** : Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you Olmec. Welcome to Legends of the hidden temple the rooms are filled with lost treasures that are protected by mysterious maiyan temple guards only Olmec knows the legends behind each of the treasures in his temple. Which one are we going to hear about today?

 **Olmec** : The legend of John Henry's lost hammer.

 **ME** : Well one of our team players will have a chance to retrieve the lost hammer. Will it be the Red jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple parrots or the Silver Snakes. First; They need to pass some physical and Mental tests and in the end only one team will earn the right to enter Olmec's temple. But, First; they need to cross the moat and here's how they're gonna do it today. One partner from each team has an "Aztec footboard". When I say go, the first partner of each team will paddle across the moat. Once across, they'll climbed out onto the other side. That will be the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it's his job to hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round. Are you ready teams?

 **Teams** : Yeah

 **ME** : I say are you ready teams?!

 **Teams** : Yeah!

 **ME** : Are you ready Olmec?

 **Olmec** : Let's Rock.

 **ME** : On your marks, get set, GO! And there they go we got a blue barracuda and a red jaguar crossing the moat fast & furious; But here comes the orange iguanas. The silver snakes and the purple parrots are having a hard time. We got a blue barracuda, red jaguar, and orange iguana across now we need their partners to cross. And we seem to have a green monkey know he need to get his partner across. Purple parrots and silver snakes made it across but here comes the red jaguars followed by the orange we got a blue barracuda across we are now looking for one more team. From looks of it's race between the green monkeys and the purple parrots whose it going to be. It's the green monkey! We got our four teams and they are the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Orange Iguanas, and the Green Monkeys you all are going to the steps of Knowledge. Purple Parrots and Silver snakes you played a great game your not going away empty handed here's your reward.

 **Announcer** : For playing today's show you'll be given $25 spend it wisely now.

 **ME** : As the quest continues it's now time for Olmec to tell us about John Henry's lost hammer. But, pay attention because your knowledge can lead you step closer to Olmec's temple.

 **Olmec** : The men who drove the spikes and laid the rails for the Great American Railroad were called gandy dancers, and the biggest and strongest of them all was John Henry. One day, the railroad foreman came up to him with a stranger and said "John Henry, Mr. Jones here says that his precious steam engine can outdrill even my best man, and I aim to find out. I'm going to put you up ahead in the tunnel there, with you on one side and the steam drill on the other. We'll see who drives further." John Henry slung his hammer over his shoulder. "That'll be me," he said, and followed the foreman up the line. John Henry took his position. "Go!" shouted the foreman, and John Henry started swinging with all his might. The steam drill chugged and drilled, and when the smoke cleared, John Henry had driven fifteen feet through the rock, and the steam drill had only gone nine. The other gandy dancers cheered and lifted John Henry on their shoulders. The railroad retired John Henry's hammer, and it found its way to the Temple. Your quest is to retrieve John Henry's hammer and bring it back here.

 **ME** : Thanks; Olmec so where is the hammer?

 **Olmec** : John Henry's lost hammer can be found in the room of the golden idols.

 **ME** : Okay; Teams your standing on the steps of knowledge. First, Olmec will ask you a Question if you think you know the answer stomp down on the ancient markings in front of you if your right you'll move down to the next level. But, if your wrong or run out of time we'll give the next team a chance to answer the first two teams to make it to the bottom level will be one step closer to Olmec's temple. Let's get started Olmec first question.

 **Olmec** : Was John Henry a…?

(Red Jaguars ranged)

 **ME** : Red Jaguars

 **Red Jaguars** : Ganky Dancer

 **Olmec** : That's not one of the three choices. The three choices are.

 **Gandy Dancer**

Dandy Prancer

Limbo Dancer

(Orange Iguanas ranged)

 **ME** : Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas** : Gandy Dancer

 **Olmec** : Correct.

 **ME** : Come on down Orange Iguanas. Olmec next question.

 **Olmec** : Which of these is the name of the tunnel where John Henry was working when he raced the steam engine?

 **Big Bend Tunnel**

Chesapeake Bay Bridge Tunnel

Lincoln Tunnel

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **Orange iguanas** : Big Bend Tunnel

 **Olmec** : That is correct.

 **ME:** Step down orange iguanas one more correct response and your going to the temple games. Were looking for two teams Olmec next question.

 **Olmec** : Was the Big Bend Tunnel in…?

Florida

 **West Virginia**

Utah

(Orange Iguanas ranged)

 **Orange iguanas:** West Virginia

 **Olmec** : That is correct.

 **ME** : We got our first team it's the Orange iguanas. Were looking for one more team whose it going to be? Continue Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Which group of immigrants was largely responsible for completing the western section of the Transcontinental Railroad?

 **Chinese**

 _Japanese_

Australians

(Red Jaguars ranged)

 **Red Jaguars** : Japanese

 **Olmec** : incorrect

(Green Monkeys ranged)

 **ME** : Green Monkeys

 **Green Monkeys** : Chinese

 **Olmec** : Chinese is correct.

 **Me:** Step down, Welcome to the board. Red Jaguars and Blue Barracudas you can still catch up. Continue Olmec.

 **Olmec** : Is the person who drives the train called the…?

Captain

 **Engineer**

Architect

(Red Jaguar Ranged)

 **ME** : Red Jaguars

 **Red Jaguars:** The Engineer

 **Olmec:** Correct

 **ME:** There you go welcome to the board, Still plenty of time; Olmec next question.

 **Olmec:** Is the individual who collects your train ticket called the…?

 **Steward**

 **Orchestrator**

 **Conductor**

(Red Jaguars Ranged)

 **Red Jaguars** : The Conductor

 **Olmec:** Correct

 **ME:** Whoa Red Jaguars One more correct response and your going to the temple games along with the orange iguanas. Blue Barracudas there's still time. Olmec next Question.

 **Olmec:** Which of these is the name of an urban train that runs underground?

Tramway

 **Subway**

Suburban

(Red Jaguars Ranged)

 **Red Jaguars:** Subway!

 **Olmec:** Subway is correct.

 **ME:** We got are two teams it's the Red Jaguars and the Orange iguanas. Come on down you two; Come on down. Blue Barracudas and Green Monkeys gave it their best they won't be leaving empty handed here's what we got for you.

 **Announcer:** For making it this far you'll get $50 for those who like shopping this will make you happy.

 **ME** : It took a while but now were going to see these two compete enter Olmec's temple and there going to do it right after this.

(Music stops)

(Music Replays)

 **ME:** Welcome back to legends this round goes to the fastest and the strongest. So, let's here it for Lubinson and Jacob of the Red Jaguars and Julia and Walter of the Orange Iguanas. One player from each team get ready for the first game and other player get ready for the second one. In the temple games teams are competing to win pendants of life. The winning teams are going to need these pendants to protect themselves from those dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple there are three temple games and the first one is called Escape the Tunnel. After beating the Steam engine John Henry was trapped in the Rocks and had a hard time getting out. In this game our players are going to see how hard it was to get out of it. When I say go. One player from each team will have to wriggle through the tunnel on their stomach. The only problem is that the tunnels are filled with these foam rocks so they need to push through. They have one minute; the first person to get through the tunnel and back - or the player furthest along in 60 seconds wins. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, Get set, GO!

(After 38 seconds)

 **ME:** That's it, looks like the red jaguars were able to get out before the Orange iguanas giving them the half pendant of life. Let's go to the next game. Gandy Dancers have to move big rocks that so they can make their tunnels heck; Even John henry had a hard time carrying them sometimes. When I say go. Each player will fill his bucket with rocks, then they'll climb to the top, and drop them into the bin. Then they'll climb back down and start again. The player with the most rocks in his bin at the end of one minute wins. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After 60 seconds)

 **ME** : Ok, times up let's see the Red Jaguars have seven rocks and the Orange Iguanas have four rocks. The Red Jaguars get the half pendant of life. We go to our final game it's worth a full pendant let's go check it out. The tunnels that the Gandy Dancers made were sometimes use for trades. When I say go the partner on the east side will start with a golden spike on Their helmet; then both partners will then pull themselves toward the middle. Then the east partner will pass the spike to his partner on the west, who will slide on back and drop it into their bucket. Then the first partner will slide on back to his side, grab another spike, and repeat. The team with the most spikes in the west bucket at the end of one minute wins. This is for the temple. So, let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appear)

 **ME** : On your marks, Get set, GO!

(After 60 seconds)

 **ME** : Alright let's see what we have here. The Orange Iguanas have three spikes and the Red Jaguars have three spikes. It's a tie they both have three spikes giving them both a full pendant but the Red Jaguars are going to be taking two pendants to the temple.

(Crowd goes wild)

 **ME** : Orange Iguanas you gave it an amazing effort we got a great gift for you and here's what it is.

 **Announcer** : For your amazing effort on today's show you'll receive $75 perfect for those who love to shop.

 **ME** : They made it through the Temple games now were going to see if they can make it through Olmec's Temple retrieve John Henry's Hammer right after this.

(Music Stops)

(Music Replays)

 **ME** : Welcome back to legends; The Red Jaguars have earn the right to enter Olmec's Temple. But first Olmec will give them some information to help you retrieve John Henry's Hammer.

 **Olmec** : You could start by going through the Cave of Sighs and dive into the pit of despair crawl through the pit then race into the throne room. Sit on the Throne of the pretender and you can choose to go up into the heart room or into the Spider's Lair. If you escape you might enter the tombs of the ancient kings. Find the key to go upstairs or plow through the stone wall and enter the Mineshaft. Jump into the elevator and rise up into the room of the three torches. Find the right torch holder and you could enter the shrine of the silver monkey assemble the statue and may enter the room of the golden idols. Push down on their vases to release the doors. That may take you below or lead you into the observatory. Spin the sundial and pass through the pit race through the room of the three gargoyles race down the stairs and back to the temple gate the choices are yours and yours alone. Good Luck.

 **ME** : Thank you, Olmec. So I need to know whose going first?

 **Jacob** : I am!

 **ME:** You're going first okay so you both earned two Pendants in the temple games so here's one for you and one for you. Now, Jacob when I say go your going to race through the gates into the temple and make your way towards the hammer. But watch out because there are many lock doors and dead ends also hidden inside the temple are temple guards assign to protect three specific rooms. If you enter one of those rooms a temple guard will jump out and capture you but you can trade your pendant for an extra life and go on but if your caught without a pendant you'll be taken out of the temple and it will be Lubinson's turn to try his luck. If you reach John Henry's hammer all the doors in the temple will instantly unlock and the temple guards will vanish. You'll have 3 minutes and for your effort you'll be handsomely rewarded and here's how.

 **Announcer** : Just for getting into the temple you'll get $100, grab the hammer within 3 minutes and you'll receive $200, If you can bring the hammer out of the Temple within 3 minutes you'll be taking both prizes plus $300.

 **ME** : Okay; let's see if the Red Jaguars can do it. Let's put 3 minutes on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME** : On your marks, Get set, GO! There he goes into the Cave of Sighs where he meets a Temple guard right off the back. He gives him his pendant and goes on he seems to be having trouble but he finally finds a door that will lead him into the pit of despair. He opens the first and that's going to lead him into the throne of Pretender. Oh! Another temple guard takes him from the temple sending Lubinson to take off. He's got (1:59) he still got plenty of time as he head on into the throne of the pretender. He sits on the throne and hopefully another door will open. Looks like Lubinson is heading up into the Heart Room. He going to have to pick a door that will allow him to go forward or upward. He tries the side door but it doesn't open what's he going to do? Oh! He's going back down into the throne room and tries the other that will lead him into the spider's Lair with (1:30) left. Lubinson trying to get in the room of the three idols but he's having a hard time it's hard to get out of the Spider's Lair. He can reach it but it's not open so he's going to enter the Tombs of the ancient kings with (1:00) left. He's entering Oh! Another Temple guard but he has a pendant of life he can go on. He found the key but the doors aren't opening. You can bust through wall lubinson. There you go into the Mineshaft with (0:10) left.

 **Audience** : 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

 **ME:** Oh! Time is up! Didn't make it you do get wonderful prize. Join us again for another great legend of the hidden temple. Bye Bye.

 **Announcer:** Legends of the hidden temple has been broadcast in Nickelodeon studios at Universal Studios Florida.


	3. The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan

Chapter 3

The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan

(Jungle Music starts)

 **Olmec:** Legends of the hidden Temple. With your guide Jaimon Kirkland, and here he is now!

 **ME** : Thank you, thank you, and Thank you Olmec. Welcome to Legends of the hidden Temple well actually it's Olmec's temple and the rooms are filled with lost treasures that are protected by Mysterious Maiyan temple guards only Olmec knows the legend behind each of the treasures in his temple. Which one are we going to hear about today?

 **Olmec** : The Legend of the Golden Cricket Cage of Khan.

 **ME** : Well one of our team players will have a chance to retrieve the cricket cage. Will it be the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple Parrots or the Silver Snakes. First; They need to pass some physical and Mental tests and in the end only one team will earn the right to enter Olmec's temple. But, First; they need to cross the moat and here's how they're gonna do it today. One player from each team has an "Aztec footboard". When I say go, the first player of each team will paddle across the moat. Once across, they'll climbed out onto the other side. That will be the signal for the second player to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reach the other side, it's his job to hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round. Are you ready teams?

 **Teams** : Yeah!

 **ME** : Are you Ready Olmec?

 **Olmec** : This Rock is ready to roll.

 **ME** : On your marks, get set, GO! It looks like we got some strong players but let's see who's the strongest. The blue barracudas made it across with ease followed by the silver snakes. Purple parrots seem to be having trouble paddling across. But it looks like the Red jaguars made it across now, he just need to wait for her partner. The Blue barracuda is having a hard time keeping her grip. Looks like we're going to have our first team it's the silver snakes. We're still need three more teams who's it going to be. The orange iguanas look sure and steady. We have a red jaguar across she just need to hit the gong and we just need two more teams. Purple parrots made it across so did the green monkeys but the blue barracuda fell into the water again. But orange iguana are across now they just need to hit the gong. We are looking for one more team who's it going to be? Green monkeys and Purple parrots are neck and neck but here comes the blue barracudas. Who's going to make it? Purple parrots are across now, they just need to get her feet out and we got our four teams. They are the red jaguars, the orange iguanas, The purple parrots, and the silver snakes they're all going to the steps of knowledge. Green monkeys and Blue barracudas you guys came in a little short here's what we got for you.

 **Announcer:** For your hard work here is $25.

 **ME:** As we continue our quest it is now time for Olmec to tell us about the Golden cricket cage of Khan. But pay attention teams because your knowledge can lead you a step closer to Olmec's Temple.

 **Olmec:** When he was seventeen, a famous Italian explorer traveled from Venice and along the legendary Silk Road to China. He was Marco Polo. Along the way, he rode camels through burning deserts, giant sandstorms, and through the icy mountains. After he arrived in China, Marco was invited to dinner at the palace of the emperor Kublai Khan. Marco was very impressed with Kublai Khan's court, and the Khan was very impressed with Marco's bravery and intelligence. They quickly became friends, and the Khan gave Marco many gifts, including ivory, jade, silk, and some say a very special pet cricket cage made of gold. On the way back to Venice, he was robbed by bandits and lost everything including the golden cricket cage. Your quest is to find the golden cricket cage of Khan and bring it back here.

 **ME:** Thank you, Olmec so tell us where is the cricket cage?

 **Olmec:** The golden cricket cage of Khan can be found in the spider's lair.

 **ME:** Okay! Teams your standing on the steps of knowledge! First Olmec will ask you a question. If you think you know the stomp down on ancient markings in front your step will lit up. If your right go down to the next level but if your wrong or run out of time I'll give the next team a chance to answer. The first two teams to make it to the bottom level will be one step closer to Olmec's temple. Let's get started Olmec first question.

 **Olmec:** In which of these cities in Italy was Marco Polo born in?

Pisa

 **Venice**

Rome

 **(Red Jaguars Ranged)**

 **ME:** Red Jaguar?!

 **Red Jaguars:** Venice

 **Olmec:** Correct

 **ME:** Alright, come on down red jaguars. Olmec next question.

 **Olmec:** How long did it take Marco to reach China?

 _3 months_

3 days

 **3 years**

 **(Orange Iguanas Ranged)**

 **Orange Iguanas:** 3 months

 **Olmec** : Incorrect

 **(Silver snakes Ranged)**

 **Silver Snakes:** 3 years

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME** : Great Job! Silver snakes, Orange Iguanas still time. Continue Olmec.

 **Olmec** : Which of these explorers was inspired by Marco Polo to find a shorter route to China?

Leif Erikson

 _Ponce de León_

 **Christopher Columbus**

 **(Orange Iguanas Ranged)**

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas?!

 **Orange Iguanas:** Ponce de León

 **Olmec:** Incorrect

 **(Purple Parrots Ranged)**

 **Purple Parrots:** Columbus

 **Olmec:** That is Correct

 **ME:** Great job, Purple Parrots come on down. You may continue Olmec.

 **Olmec** : Which of these men was the emperor of China when Marco Polo arrived there?

 **Kublai Khan**

Genghis Khan

Ukhaatu Khan

 **(Silver Snakes Ranged)**

 **ME:** Silver Snakes!

 **Silver Snakes:** Kublai Khan

 **Olmec:** Correct!

 **ME:** Silver snakes one more correct response and you'll be heading to the temple games. Olmec next question.

 **Olmec:** Which of these fabrics came to the West from China?

Lavender

Cotton

 **Silk**

 **(Purple Parrots Ranged)**

 **Purple Parrots:** Silk

 **Olmec:** Correct

 **ME:** Step down, Purple Parrots your just one step away from the temple games tying it up with the silver snake. Orange Iguanas still plenty of time, you may continue Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Which of these would you stop at if you were on a caravan in the desert with Marco Polo?

Well

Rainforest

 **Oasis**

 **(Purple Parrots Ranged)**

 **Purple Parrots:** An oasis.

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** We got our first team, it's the Purple parrots. We're looking for one more whose it going to be? Olmec next question.

 **Olmec:** Which of these did the Silk Road partially follow?

Trans-Siberian Railroad

 **Great Wall of China**

Erie Canal

 **(Silver Snakes Ranged)**

 **Silver Snakes:** great Wall of China!

 **Olmec:** That is correct!

 **ME:** We got our two teams; and they are the Purple Parrots and the Silver Snakes. The rest of you come down here Red Jaguars and Orange Iguanas gave it a great effort we got a great for you and here what it is.

 **Announcer:** For making it this, far you'll receive $50.

 **ME:** These two teams are going to compete to enter Olmec's Temple and they're going to do it right after this.

 _(Music Ends)_

 _(Music Replays)_

 **ME:** Welcome back to legends; this round goes to the fastest and the strongest So let's welcome back Hunter and Gazelle of the silver snakes and Michael and Michelle of the purple parrots. Okay, One player from each team get ready for the first game while the second player get ready for the second one. In the temple games, teams are competing to earn pendants of life. The winning team are going to need these pendants to protect themselves from the dreaded temple guards as they make their way to the temple. There are three temple games and the first one is called Travel the Silk Road, many who travel the silk road never came out and those whoever did would bring back spices and riches from the oriented. In this game, players's task is to snake through the "Silk Road", grab a piece of silk on the other end, inch their way back through, and carry the silk back to the beginning. The first player to do this in one minute wins. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

 _ **(Timer appears)**_

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, Go!

 _ **(After 30 seconds)**_

 **ME:** That's it, That's it; Looks like Gazelle was able to get his silk out before Michelle could. The silver snakes get the half pendant of life. We go to the next game it's worth a half pendant let's go check it out. In china, people keep pet crickets in special cricket cages. But the crickets we have here in the temple are a lot bigger. When I give the signal our players are going to grab a cricket from the bottom of the "cage", climbed up, and placed the cricket in the bin at the top. Then, they climbed back down, and grab the next cricket. The first player with five crickets in the bin - or the player with the most Crickets after one minute wins. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

 _ **(Timer appears)**_

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, Go!

 _ **(After 60 seconds)**_

 **ME:** Times up; Let's see what we have here. The purple parrots have 1…2…3…4. The silver snakes have 1…2…3…4. It's a tie they both get a half pendant of life. We go to our third and final game it's worth a full pendant let's go check it out. After bringing back some spices Marco had to keep bringing more and more just to keep everyone happy. In this were going to give Marco Polo a hand. As you can see; One player from each team is starting with a bag of spice. When I give the signal, both partners will pull themselves to the center. When they got there, they'll pass the spice bag to their partner; then, they'll slide back to their respective starting points. That's their partner's job to dump the spice bag into the bucket. They'll alternate like this for 60 seconds. The team with the most spice bags in their bucket at the end of one minute wins. Whoever wins this game goes to the temple; Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

 _ **(Timer appears)**_

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, Go!

 _ **(After 60 seconds)**_

 **ME:** That's it, Times up; let's see what happened. Silver snakes they have 1…2…3…4. The purple parrots have 1…2…3…4. It's another tie they both get a full pendant but the silver snakes are taking two pendants into the temple. Purple parrots came very, very close their not going away empty handed here's what we've got for you.

 **Announcer:** For your hard work here's $75

 **ME:** They were first in moat, second in the steps of knowledge, now we'll see if they can make it through Olmec's temple retrieve the golden cricket cage of khan right after this.

 _ **(Music ends)**_

 _ **(Music replays)**_

 **ME:** Welcome back to legends; you two have earned the right to reenter Olmec's temple but first Olmec will give you some information to help you retrieve the golden cricket cage.

 **Olmec:** You could start by going through the cave of sighs, and climb on down to wall climb. Here, you must choose your next path. You could race into throne room. Sit on the Throne of the pretender and you could choose to go up into the Heart room or into the Spider's lair. If you escape you might have a chance to enter the Tombs of the Ancient Kings. Find the key to go upstairs or plow through the stone wall and enter the mineshaft. There you can ride the elevator up into Room of three torches. Find the right torch holder that will allow you to enter the Shrine of the silver monkey. Assemble the statue and you might have a chance to enter the room of the Golden idols. There you will race up into the Observatory. Spin the Sundial then jump into the pit of despair raced into the room of the three gargoyles race down the stairs and back to the temple gate. The choices are yours and yours alone. Good luck.

 **ME:** Thanks Olmec, now you guys earned two pendants in the temple games. So, here's one for you and one for you. Okay I need to know whose going first.

 **Hunter:** I am

 **ME:** Okay, You're going first; now Hunter when I say go your going to race through the temple gates into the temple and make your way towards the cricket cage. But watch out hidden inside the temple are temple guards assigned to protect three specific rooms. If you enter one of those rooms a temple guard will jump out and capture you. But you can trade your pendant for an extra life and go on but if your caught without a pendant you'll be taken out of the temple and it will be Gazelle's turn to try his luck. If you reach, the cricket cage all the doors in the temple will instantly unlock and the temple guards will vanish. Return to the gates with the golden cricket cage in three minutes and you'll be handsomely rewarded and here's how.

 **Announcer:** Just for going into the temple you'll get $100, Grab the Golden cricket cage in three minutes you'll receive $200, If you can get the cricket cage out of the temple in three minutes and you'll take both prizes home plus, $300.

 **ME:** Let's put 3 minutes on the clock.

 _ **(Timer Appears)**_

 **ME:** On your marks, Get set, GO! There he goes into the cave of sighs. From there he's gonna have to find a door that will lead him into the pit of despair. He's going for the bottom door which will allow him into the throne of the pretender. But look out! Temple guard. He gives him his pendant as he sits on the throne. He wants to get the spider's lair but it won't open can he go up and there he goes into center of the room the heart room. There he'll have to find a door that will lead him forward or upward. He seems to be having trouble but that's going to take him back. You might want to go forward Hunter you want to get that cricket cage. What's he going to do? Is he gonna go up? He's going up into the observatory with (1:30) They still got time. Oh! Another temple guard. It's time Gazelle to go. Let's, what he got. He jumps into the pit of despair and Oh he's climbing the wall he wants to go straight into the Observatory. He having hard time climbing the wall. But the door opens now he just needs to pull himself and There! He goes into the observatory with (1:00). Gazelle you're really need to motor as he heads into the Idols room. The cricket cage is right below him all he has to do is hug an idol or hit a button somewhere. He's heading into the shrine of the silver monkey with (0:30). Gazelle really needs to move as he grabs the middle and the head but he needs to put the vase on first.

 **Audience:** 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

 **ME:** That's it, that's too bad at least you will leave here with something. Join us again for another great legend of the hidden temple bye.

 **Announcer:** Legends of the hidden temple has been broadcast at Nickelodeon studios at Universal Studios Florida.

* * *

 **Item Location:** Spider's Lair

 **Outcome:** Loss

 **Reason:** Time expired

 **Temple guard locations:** Throne room, Observatory, _Mineshaft_


	4. Chapter 4: The map to the lost gold mine

**Chapter 4:** John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine

(Jungle Music)

 **Olmec:** Legends of the hidden Temple.

(Music continues)

 **Olmec:** With your guide Jaimon Kirkland and here he is now!

 **ME:** Thank you; Thank you all and thank you Olmec. Welcome to Legends of the hidden temple the rooms are filled with lost treasures that are protected by the mysterious Mayan temple guards. Only Olmec knows each of the treasures in his temple which one are going to hear today?

 **Olmec:** The Legend of John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine

 **ME:** Well; One of our team players will have a chance to retrieve the map will it be the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple Parrots, or the Silver Snakes? But first they need to cross the moat and here's how they're going to do it today one partner from each team haves an "Aztec footboard". When I say go, the first partner of each team will paddle across the moat. Once across, they'll climb out onto the other side. That'll be a signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. Once, the second teammate reach the other side, it his job to hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round. Are you ready teams?

 **Teams:** Yeah!

 **ME:** Are you ready Olmec?

 **Olmec:** Oh yeah!

 **ME:** On your Marks, get set GO! Whose gonna be first? It's the blue barracudas, the green monkeys, and the orange iguanas but whose gonna get out first. Purple Parrots are in and are looking really strong. The Blue Barracudas are doing a nice job too purple parrots are kinda stuck the orange iguanas are catching up. The green monkeys are almost over and we got 1, 2, 3 teams we just need one more whose it going to be? Orange iguanas that's it we got our four teams and they are The blue barracudas, The Green Monkeys, The Orange Iguanas, and The Purple Parrots you all are going on to the steps of knowledge. The Red Jaguars and Silver Snakes whoo did a great job didn't quite make it you're not going away empty handed here's what we got for you.

 **Announcer:** For doing a great job you'll receive $25

 **ME:** As we continue our quest it is now time for Olmec to tell us about John Sutter and the map to the lost gold mine but pay attention because your knowledge can lead a step closer to Olmec's temple.

 **Olmec:** Long ago, on a river in Northern California, the owner of a mill saw something shiny in the water, and when he picked it up, saw that it was pure gold. That lucky man was John Sutter. Within nine months, over ten thousand other prospectors came to California from all over the world to pan for gold. Some went around South America in creaky old ships. Their food was filled with bugs, and their ships were often wrecked in terrible storms. Others took a shorter route through Panama, battling their way overland through swamps and jungles and over the mountains to Panama City where they hopped a ship to California. Some went by wagon train through Indian Territory and Death Valley. By 1850, most of the gold was gone. Unfortunately, John Sutter, the man who started it all, died penniless because he'd lost the secret map to his mine. Your quest is to retrieve that map and bring it back here.

 **ME:** Thanks Olmec; So where is the map?

 **Olmec:** John Sutter's map to the lost gold mine can be found in the tombs of the ancient kings.

 **ME:** Teams you are now standing on the steps of knowledge if you think you know the answer step down on the ancient marking in front of you. If you're right go down to the next level but if you are wrong or run out of time I'll give another team a chance to answer. The first two teams to make it to the bottom level will be one step closer to Olmec's temple let's get started Olmec first question.

 **Olmec:** In 1849, was the gold rush held in…?

Alaska

 **California**

Virginia

(Purple Parrots Ranged)

 **ME:** Purple Parrots

 **Purple Parrots:** California

 **Olmec:** Correct

 **ME:** Step down, next question.

 **Olmec:** To get to California, did some prospectors have to travel around…?

The Cape of Good Hope

 **Cape Horn**

 _Cape Crusader_

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

 **ME:** the Cape of Good Hope

 **Olmec:** Incorrect

(Timer)

 **Olmec:** Times up, the correct answer was Cape Horn.

 **ME:** Remember teams you want to step down really hard on those markings to ring, next question.

 **Olmec:** Which of these cities was founded as a result of the Gold Rush?

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** Panama

 **Olmec:** That was not one of our three choices; The three choices are

 **Sacramento**

 _San Francisco_

Charleston

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

 **ME:** Green Monkeys

 **Green Monkeys:** Sacramento?

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** Step down, here we go next question.

 **Olmec:** Were the miners who went to California called…?

Golden Gators

Round-the-Horners

 **49ers**

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** 49ers

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** Step down, Orange iguanas next question Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Which of these deserts did some prospectors cross to join in the Gold Rush?

The Sahara Desert

The Syrian Desert

 **Death Valley**

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

 **ME:** Green Monkeys

 **Green Monkeys:** Death Valley

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** Come on down Green Monkeys one more correct response and you're going to the temple games. Olmec next question.

 **Olmec:** Instead of sailing around South America, did some 49ers…?

Sail up the Amazon

 **Walk across Panama**

Fly across the Pacific

(Blue Barracudas Ranged)

 **ME:** Blue barracudas

 **Blue barracudas:** Walk across Panama

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** Alright! Welcome to the game step down. One more correct answer green monkeys and you're going to the temple next question Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Which of these was eventually cut through Panama to speed up ocean travel?

(Purple Parrots Ranged)

 **ME:** Purple Parrots

 **Purple Parrots:** A Canal

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** Step down; Purple Parrots you're tied up with the green monkeys one more correct response and you're going to the temple games next question Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Was gold first found in California at…?

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** California

 **Olmec:** That is not one of the three choices. The three choices are.

 **Sutter's Mill**

(Blue Barracudas Ranged)

 **ME:** Blue Barracudas

 **Blue Barracudas:** Sutter's Mill

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** The blue barracudas are making a blazing comeback one more correct answer and you're going to the temple games. Next question Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Which of these words is a term for a gold strike?

Ponderosa

 **Bonanza**

 _Sierra_

(Purple Parrots Ranged)

 **ME:** Purple Parrots

 **Purple Parrots:** Ponderosa

 **Olmec:** Incorrect

(Green Monkeys Ranged)

 **ME:** Green Monkeys

 **Green Monkeys:** Bonanza?

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** We got our first team going to the temple games it's the green monkeys **.** We're still looking for one more team whose it going to be the Purple parrots, the Orange iguanas, or the Blue barracudas? Next question Olmec.

 **Olmec:** Which of these is the most basic way to get gold from a river?

Digging

 **Panning**

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** Panning

 **Olmec:** That is correct

 **ME:** It's a 3 way tie on the 2nd to last step, whoever answers correctly are going to be joining the Green monkeys in the temple games. Olmec next question.

 **Olmec:** Which of these was the location of another American gold rush that took place in the 1800s?

 **Alaska**

Hawaii

Alabama

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** Alabama

 **Olmec:** Incorrect

(Purple Parrots Ranged)

 **ME:** Purple Parrots

 **Purple Parrots:** Alaska

 **Olmec:** That is correct!

 **ME:** We got our two teams going to the temple games it's the Green Monkeys and the Purple Parrots. Orange Iguanas and Blue barracudas gave it their best shot they're not going away empty handed here's what we got for you.

 **Announcer:** For making it this far you both will receive a $50 dollar gift to burger king where you may enjoy a big burger.

 **ME:** These two have made it this far now we're going to see who will earn the right to enter Olmec's temple and we'll find out right after this.

(Music stops)

(Music Replays)

 **ME:** Welcome back to legends this round goes to the fastest and the Strongest. So, let's hear it for Brooke  & Perry of the Purple Parrots and Dalton & Jessie of the Green Monkeys. Listen why don't the guys get ready for the first game and you two get ready for the second one. Okay in the temple Games teams are playing to win pendants of life. The winning team are gonna needs these pendants to protect themselves from those dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple. There are three temple games and the first one is called Pan for Gold. Prospectors travel the world to California just to Pan for gold they used shovels and pickax in this game our players going to be using their hands. When I say go one player from each team will plow through the tunnel and make his way to the end. Then he'll gather as many gold rocks as he can and pushed them back through the tunnel. Then, he'll toss them into the bucket and go back for more. The player with the most gold rocks in his bucket at the end of 60 seconds wins. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After time is up)

 **ME:** Okay; let's see The Green Monkeys have 1…2…3…4 pieces of gold and the Purple Parrots have 1…2…3…4 pieces of gold it's a tie they both get a half pendant of life. We go to the next it's worth a half pendant let's go check it out. Over here we have a gold mine with sacks of gold. Our players are going to dig up a sack, climb up and place it in their bin then they'll climb back down and do it again. The player who gets the most sacks of gold in their bin in 1 minute wins. I think our teams are ready so let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After time is up)

 **ME:** Times up; Let's see what we have here the Purple Parrots have 3 bags of gold the Green Monkeys have 3 bags of gold. It's another tie they both get another half pendant. We go to the third and final game it's worth a full pendant let's go check it out. We have a heated match today both players have 1 pendant hopefully this decides it. During the year of the gold rush prospectors built sluices to make prospecting more easier. In this game, our players are going to slide down on their bellies like a penguin and grab one of these pieces of gold and place it in the bucket at the end of the sluice. That will be their partner's turn. They'll alternate like this for 60 seconds. The team with the most gold in their bucket at the end of 60 seconds wins. Alright teams are you ready? Set the clock for 60 seconds.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After time is up)

 **ME:** We're going to see who are winner is let's see we have 2…4…6…8…10…12 from the Purple and 2…4…6…8…10…12…14…16 from the green. The 16 are going to the temple!

(Crowd goes wild)

 **ME:** Purple Parrots it was a neck and neck match I wish we can send you but here's a gift for you.

 **Announcer:** Thanks for participating on today show and for your effort you'll be taking home $75

 **ME:** They were first in the moat, first in the steps of knowledge, now were gonna see if they can make it through Olmec's temple retrieve the map to the lost gold mine right after this.

(Crowd goes crazy)

(Music ends)

(Music Starts)

 **ME:** Welcome back; You two have proven themselves worthy now you earn the right to enter Olmec's temple but first here is some information that will help you retrieve the John Sutter's map.

 **Olmec:** You can start by going through the Cave of Sighs. Then dive into the pit of despair, Crawl through the pit. Then race into the throne room. Sit on the throne of the pretender. And you may journey into the spider's lair. If you can escape. Then you may enter the Tombs of ancient Kings, Find the key to go upstairs or you can plow through the wall and enter the mineshaft, Ride the elevator up into the room of the three torches, Find the right torch holder that will allow into the shrine of the silver monkey, Assemble the statue and you may enter the room of Golden idols, You can race up into the Observatory and spin the sundial. Then jump back into the pit. Race through the room of the Three Gargoyles. Race down the stairs and back to the temple gates the choices are yours and yours alone. Good Luck!

 **ME:** Thanks, Olmec. Now you two earned two pendants in the temple games; So here's one for Dalton and here's one for Jessie. Dalton you told me earlier you wanted to go first right?

 **Dalton:** Yes.

 **Me:** And which way are you going?

 **Dalton:** Down

 **ME:** Okay, Dalton when I say go you'll race through the temple gates and into the temple and make your way towards the map. But be careful because the temple is filled with lock doors and dead ends and also hidden in the temple are temple guards assigned to protect three specific rooms if you enter one of those rooms a temple guard will jump out and capture you but you can trade your pendant in for an extra life and go on but if your caught without a pendant you'll be taken out of the temple and then it will be Jessie's turn to try her luck. As soon as you reach the map all the doors will instantly unlock and the temple guards will vanish you'll have 3 minutes and for your effort you'll handsomely rewarded and here's how.

 **Announcer:** Just, for getting into the temple you'll get $100. Grab the map within 3 minute then, you'll receive $200. If you can get the map out of the temple then, you get both prizes plus $300.

 **ME:** Okay, Let's put 3 minutes on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, Get set, Go! There he goes into the Cave of sighs where he needs to find a door that will take him to the pit. He seems to be stuck looks like he's gonna have to go into the Gargoyle room with (2:52) Oh! A temple guard that staggered him. Now he just need to push one of three tongues and a door opens that will lead him into the pit of despair. Where he'll find a door that will lead him into the throne of the pretender with (2:37) Oh! Another temple guard Jesie you got to take off he has no more pendants. She heads up into the gargoyle room and down into the pit and into the throne room with plenty of time to spare. All she has to do is go through the tombs of the ancient kings and back and she done it. That door is not going to open so she'll have to go up into the center of the room. There she goes heading into the idols room with (2:03) she can either hug an idol or hit a button on the wall. She hits a button that will open the door to the shrine of the silver monkey where she'll have put the monkey together. First things first you need to put the vase on, next is the middle, then lastly you need to shove the head down to open a door into the torch room where she going to take the elevator down into the mineshaft with (1:10) as she slowly descends. Now the question is how is she gonna get into the tombs of the ancient kings will she bust through the wall? Yes she bust through. She's got the map all the doors are open she's got (0:49) as she enters the spider's lair. Oh! She's excited now into the throne of the pretender. Heading for the pit and into the cave of sighs now! She just need to do is bring me and she did it! She did it! And with (0:17) to spare! They're leaving here with money in their hands. Whoo! Join us again for another great legend of the hidden bye.

(The crowd applauds)

 **Announcer:** Legends of The Hidden temple Is located at Nickelodeon studios at Universal Studios Florida.

* * *

 **Item Location:** Tombs of the Ancient Kings

 **Outcome:** Victory

 **Temple guard location:** Gargoyle room, throne room, _mineshaft_ (Temple guard was delayed)

 **Next Chapter:** 3/31/17


	5. Chapter 5: The Keys to the Alhambra

**Chapter 5:** The Keys to the Alhambra

(Jungle Music)

 **Olmec:** Legends of the hidden Temple.

(Music continues)

 **Olmec:** With your guide Jaimon Kirkland and here he is now!

 **ME:** Thank you; Thank you all and thank you Olmec. Welcome to Legends of the hidden temple the rooms are filled with lost treasures that are protected by the mysterious Mayan temple guards. Only Olmec knows each of the treasures in his temple which one are going to hear today?

 **Olmec:** The keys to the Alhambra

 **ME:** Well; One of our team players will have a chance to retrieve those keys will it be the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple Parrots, or the Silver Snakes? They're going to have to pass some physical and mental and in the end only one team will have the right to enter Olmec's temple but first they need to cross the moat and here's how they're going to do it today. one partner from each team is holding a rope when I say go, the player holding the rope will swim to the other side. Once they reach the other side they'll tie the rope onto the pole that will be their partner's signal to cross by grabbing the top rope while walking along the bottom rope. Once, the second teammate reach the other side it's their job to hit the gong. The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round. Are you ready teams?

 **Teams:** Yeah!

 **ME:** Are you ready Olmec?

 **Olmec:** Let's rock and roll!

 **ME:** On your Marks, get set GO! Whose gonna be first? Looks like the silver snakes, blue barracudas and purple parrots are wrapping their ropes. They got to wrap it tight, who's ready to go across? The silver snakes, green monkeys, blue barracudas and red jaguars. Purple parrots and Orange iguanas are coming on strong. Looks like silver snakes are first we need three more. Who's it going to be 1…2…3…4 that's it we got our four teams and they are the red jaguars, the blue barracudas, the orange iguanas and the silver snakes. Purple Parrots and the Green Monkeys you did a great job you're not going away empty handed here's what we have for you.

 **Announcer:** Here's a $25 dollar gift card to dominos pizza where the best pizza is made.

 **ME:** As we continue our quest it's now time for Olmec to tell us about the keys to the Alhambra but pay attention because your knowledge can lead a step closer to Olmec's temple.

 **Olmec:** Long ago, there lived a young and grasping Spanish Queen named Isabella. She and her husband controlled all of Spain, except for a small part in the South which was controlled by the Moors. Boabdil, the King of the Moors, was very wealthy, and he lived in a beautiful palace called the Alhambra. Isabella wanted the jewels and money that she thought were hidden there. She fought with Boabdil for ten years, and finally, he surrendered, and gave Isabella the keys to the palace. According to legend, the Alhambra palace was built by a magician, and if someone pure of heart unlocked it, the spell would be broken and the palace would crumble, revealing the treasure of the Moors. Isabella ran through the palace unlocking every door, but she could not find Boabdil's legendary hidden treasure. She threw down the keys in disgust, and they were lost that is until now. Your quest is to retrieve the keys and bring them here.

 **ME:** Thanks Olmec; So where are the keys?

 **Olmec:** The keys to the Alhambra can be found in the dungeon.

 **ME:** Oooh, teams you are now standing on the steps of knowledge if you think you know the answer step down on the ancient marking in front of you. If you're right go down to the next level but if you are wrong or run out of time I'll give another team a chance to answer. The first two teams to make it to the bottom level will be one step closer to Olmec's temple let's get started Olmec first question.

 **Olmec:** Who was the last king of the Moors in Spain…?

Balthazar

 **Boabdil**

Bilbo Baggins

(Blue barracudas Ranged)

 **ME:** Blue barracudas

 **Blue barracudas:** Boadil

 **Olmec:** That is correct!

 **ME:** Nice job, come on down next question.

 **Olmec:** Which of these couples expelled the Moors from Spain?

Othello and Desdemona

Romeo and Juliet

 **Ferdinand and Isabella**

(Silver Snakes Ranged)

 **ME:** Silver snakes

 **Silver Snakes:** Ferdinand and Isabella

 **Olmec:** That is correct!

 **ME:** Way to go, come on down next question

 **Olmec:** Did the Moors come from…?

Bora Bora

Arabia

 **North Africa**

(Blue barracudas Ranged)

 **ME:** Blue barracudas

 **Blue barracudas:** Spain (whisper), Spain

 **Olmec:** Incorrect!

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** North Africa

 **Olmec:** North Africa is correct!

 **ME:** Okay, nice job step on down next question

 **Olmec:** Alhambra means "red palace." Was it given this name because…?

It is blisteringly hot in the Summer

 **It was built with red bricks and mortar**

It was painted red to attract bulls

(Blue barracudas Ranged)

 **ME:** Blue barracudas

 **Blue Barracudas:** It was built with red bricks and mortar

 **Olmec:** That is correct!

 **ME:** Come on down! One more correct answer and you're going to the temple games next question

 **Olmec:** In what year were the Moors expelled from Spain?

 **1492**

 _1776_

1812

(Orange Iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange Iguanas:** 1776

 **Olmec:** Incorrect!

(Buzzer beeped)

 **Olmec:** Times up, the correct answer was 1492

 **ME:** That's ok team their still plenty of time continue Olmec

 **Olmec:** Which of these men is the legendary Spanish hero who also fought the Moors?

Zorro

 **El Cid**

Edcil

(Silver Snakes Ranged)

 **ME:** Silver snakes

 **Silver snakes:** Zorro

 **Olmec:** Incorrect!

(Blue barracudas Ranged)

 **ME:** blue barracudas

 **Blue barracudas:** El Cid

 **Olmec:** That is Correct

 **ME:** We got our first team its the blue barracudas we have room for one more team whose it gonna be? Next question

 **Olmec:** Which of these explorers did Isabella give money to?

 **Christopher Columbus**

 _Ferdinand Magellan_

Marco Polo

(Orange iguanas Ranged)

 **ME:** Orange Iguanas

 **Orange iguanas:** Ferdinand Magellan

 **Olmec:** Incorrect!

(Silver snakes Ranged)

 **ME:** Silver snakes

 **Silver snakes:** Columbus! Christopher Columbus!

 **Olmec:** That is correct!

 **ME:** Okay, nice job silver snakes one more correct answer and you're going to the temple games next question

 **Olmec:** Which of these fearsome organizations was used by Ferdinand and Isabella?

 **The Spanish Inquisition**

The Portuguese Men of War

The Sandinistas

(Silver Snakes Ranged)

 **ME:** Silver snakes

 **Silver Snakes:** The Spanish Inquisition

 **Olmec:** That is Correct!

 **ME:** Come on down, we got our two teams going to the temple games it's the Blue barracudas and the Silver snakes. The rest of you come down, it was a tough match but you're not going away empty handed here's what we got for you.

 **Announcer:** For making it this far you both will receive a $50 dollar gift for amazon where you can get anything you could ever want.

 **ME:** These two teams will be playing to enter Olmec's temple and their going to do it right after this.

(Music stops)

(Music Replays)

 **ME:** Welcome back to legends this round goes to the fastest and the Strongest. So, let's hear it for Shane and Chance of the blue barracudas and Phil and Liz of the silver snakes. Listen why don't the guys get ready for the first game and you two get ready for the second one. Okay in the temple Games teams are competing to win pendants of life. The winning team are gonna needs these pendants to protect themselves from those dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple. There are three temple games and the first one is called Decorate Alhambra. The Alhambra Palace was famous for its beautiful tile decoration. When I say go our players are gonna grab a tile from their baskets, stick it to their shirts, climb up, and place it on the pad at the top of the wall. The player with all four tiles in their correct positions or the player with the most correctly placed tiles in 60 seconds wins. Let's get into position, set the clock for 60 seconds.

(Timer Appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After 55 seconds)

 **ME:** That's it, that's it come on down Shane. Liz put up all her tiles all in the correct earning the silver snakes the half pendant of life let's go to the next game. According to legend, when Isabella ran through the Alhambra, she tried the keys on all the doors. Here, our teams are going to try three key in one door. When I say go each player will grab a key, attach it to his helmet, pull himself up the ramp, and insert the key into one of the three locks then they'll slide back down and do it again. The first person to insert all three keys in 60 seconds wins. I think our teams are ready so, let's set the clock for 60 seconds.

(Timer Appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After 26 seconds)

 **ME:** It's over, that's it nice job, the blue barracudas got all three keys in his giving him the half pendant of life we go to the third and final game it's worth a full pendant let's go check it out. Boabdil was a great warrior, but he met his match against Isabella. Here, one player will represent Boabdil, while the other will represent Isabella. The player representing Boabdil are here stand on the platforms while their partners who are representing Isabella are going to throw colored plastic balls at them. Boabdil's job is to allow Isabella to hit him with the ball which will stick to his shirt like so. The player who has the most balls on his shirt in 60 seconds wins. Both our players are looking good so let's put 60 seconds on the clock.

(Timer Appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, get set, GO!

(After time is up)

 **ME:** Times up, let's take a look at the silver snakes they have 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12 the blue barracudas they are going to need either 12 to go to a tie breaker or 13 to win. The blue barracudas have 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14! The blue barracudas are going to the temple. Silver snakes nice try unbelievable match you guys aren't going away empty handed here's what we got for you.

 **Announcer:** Thanks for participating on today show and for your effort you'll be taking a $75 Nike gift card.

 **ME:** we'll see if the blue barracudas can make it through Olmec's temple retrieve the keys to the Alhambra right after this.

(Crowd goes crazy)

(Music ends)

(Music Starts)

 **ME:** Welcome back to legends Olmec; Shane and Chance have proven themselves worthy and have earned the right to enter your temple can you offer them some information to help them retrieve the keys to Alhambra.

 **Olmec:** You could start by running through The Room of the Three Gargoyles. Push in the right tongue, and the door might lead you down a Wall Climb. Here, you must choose your next path. You could race up into The Observatory, spin the sundial, and pass into The Room of the Golden Idols. Once there, push down on their bases to release the doors. That may take you below, or lead you into The Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Assemble the statue there, and you may be headed for the Pirate's Cove. Spin the ship's wheel, and descend into The Dungeon. You might climb up the ladder, or plow through the stone wall. Find the key, and it may unlock The Tomb of the Ancient Kings. Allowing you to climb into The Spider's Lair. If you escape, you may have a chance to sit upon the Throne of the pretender. If the correct door is unlocked, you could crawl through The Pit of Despair, and finally, make your way through the Cave of Sighs, and back to the Temple Gate. The choices are yours and yours alone. Good luck.

 **ME:** Thank you Olmec, so which one of you is going first?

 **Shane:** I am

 **ME:** You're going first and which way are you going?

 **Shane:** Down

 **ME:** Ok, you guys earned a pendant and a half in the temple games so Shane you get the full pendant and Chance you get the half pendant. When I say go Shane you'll race through the gates and into the temple and make your way towards the keys. But be careful because the temple is filled with lock doors and dead ends and also hidden in the temple are temple guards assigned to protect three specific rooms if you enter one of those rooms a temple guard will jump out and capture you but you can trade your pendant in for an extra life and go on but if your caught without a pendant you'll be taken out of the temple and then it will be Chance's turn to try his luck. Now, Chance you have a half pendant somewhere in the temple is the other half of your pendant if you can find it and you're caring the other half you will get an extra life. As soon as you retrieve the keys all the doors will instantly unlock and the temple guards will vanish you'll have 3 minutes and for your effort you'll handsomely rewarded and here's how.

 **Announcer:** Just, for getting into the temple you'll get $100. Grab the map within 3 minute then, you'll receive $200. If you can get the map out of the temple then, you get both prizes plus $300.

 **ME:** That sounds great; Alright Shane tell do you have a strategy of any kind.

 **Shane:** No, but hopefully I'll make it through.

 **ME:** Well we'll see if you can make it let's put 3 minutes on the clock.

(Timer appears)

 **ME:** On your marks, Get set, Go! There he goes into the cave of sighs. Whoa! Up like a flash Shane must mean business as he makes his way through the pit and into the throne pretender. He sits on the and heads into the spider's lair and gets through that web with no problem as he makes he's way into the tombs of the ancient kings. He'll either find a key to go upstairs or will he be able plow into the dungeon. Oh! Oh! Oh! He can't plow through the wall so he's got to go upstairs. No, he's going back into the spider's lair he seems to be tangled as he tries to climb up. It looks like he can reach it he's hitting the actuator but the door isn't seem to be opening. (2:00) left as made it back to the throne room. The heart room is open so you might want to go up. There he goes into the heart room where he'll have to choose a path that will allow him to go forward or upward. A door got to open looks like he's going up again he heading into the observatory with a (1:10) that should lead him into the idols room Oh! Temple guard! Scared him at least he still has his pendant. He's turning the sundial and heading down into the idols room he can either hug an idol or hit a button on the wall. That door opened he's now heading towards the shrine of the silver monkey. Some people have a hard time assembling that monkey, First, the Vase, then then the middle and last but not least the head. (0:30) warning and he is just two rooms away and there he goes into the pirate's cove oh! Temple guard! It's now up to Chance to take over with (0:20) left as he make it into the throne pretender. Now go up hurry! 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Oh! Time is up! Come on over here Shane you and Chance did an amazing job you two aren't going away empty handed you get a great gift we got to get out of here join us again for another great legend of the hidden Temple! See Ya!

(The crowd applauds)

 **Announcer:** Legends of The Hidden temple Is located at Nickelodeon studios at Universal Studios Florida.

* * *

 **Item Location:** The Dungeon

 **Outcome:** Loss (Ran out of time)

 **Temple guard location:** _Gargoyle room_ , The Observatory, The Pirate's Cove

 **Next Chapter:** 4/30/17


End file.
